


草莓的甜香 （笑起来 番外）

by Cyrilkirtis



Category: RPS
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyrilkirtis/pseuds/Cyrilkirtis
Summary: 魏伸洋+魏伸洲x张翰3p预警 ooc归我对艺术家搞皇色我有罪预警非清水预警 不要被开头蒙蔽了双眼rps不上升真人 圈地自萌 架空设定字数较多预警需时较长以上注意避雷 不喜左上
Relationships: 魏伸洋+魏伸洲x张翰 （双魏翰）
Kudos: 7





	草莓的甜香 （笑起来 番外）

**Author's Note:**

> 魏伸洋+魏伸洲x张翰   
> 3p预警 ooc归我  
> 对艺术家搞皇色我有罪  
> 预警非清水预警 不要被开头蒙蔽了双眼  
> rps不上升真人 圈地自萌 架空设定  
> 字数较多预警需时较长  
> 以上注意避雷 不喜左上

  
01．  
张翰推着推车在超市里瞎转悠。  
他双手撑在推车把上，他完全不顾商场催着顾客准备打烊的广播。  
他慢悠悠地晃过一个又一个的价签，抬手把一袋泡面往篮子里放。然后他打算晃到水果那边，去买一盒他心心念念很久的草莓。当然要碰运气，如果这么晚还有稍微新鲜一点草莓的话。  
他刚走出两步，又想起了什么似的，身子往后一仰，手一伸，把泡面放回了货架上。他想起来，魏伸洋跟魏伸洲会回来，如果自己吃泡面，肯定会被魏伸洋说教一番。前面一阵子兄弟两人还在录节目，他也怪想两只金毛的。张翰心想，连发旧视频暗示都不够明显，魏伸洲怕不是真的是个憨憨。只是不知道哥哥会不会阴着吃醋。  
他慢悠悠的晃到草莓那里去，路上顺便拿了块牛肉。家里还有颗白菜，牛肉回去可以片成片，就着白菜随便煮煮吃吧。  
商场开始催还剩下十分钟关门。  
稀稀落落的，也没有什么新鲜水果剩下了——草莓剩下两盒，一盒已经有点烂掉了，发出浓郁的酵味；另外一盒熟透了、在腐烂边缘徘徊。张翰把那盒还能吃的草莓放到了篮子里，然后往自助收银台走去。熟透的水果散发着独特的甜香，生一点不够味，再熟一点便会坠入腐烂的深渊。草莓仿佛在暗示他，现在，此时此刻，就应该是最好的年纪。  
结账前他看到满货架的套，方盒，五颜六色。最上面通常是一排经典款，然后是一排薄荷味。他停留了一下，伸手在偏下的货架上拿了两盒草莓味。旁边路过一年长的阿姨，看着他手上极其少女，有着农农违和感的东西，对他微微笑了笑，然后很快的别过脸去。张翰脸上一红，低头一笑，腹议他平时都是买经典款给自家两只大牲口用；倒是魏伸洋意外的经常买恶趣味的东西。  
张翰拎着不大的塑料袋往家里走。路灯下他的影子变短又变长，又变短。  
草莓若有若无的香气环绕着张翰，还有刚刚才用过得沐浴液的味道。  
当魏伸洲从背后环住他的时候，他正在煮牛肉。水沸出一锅白花，肉从粉红色变成灰粉色。魏伸洲把头埋在他的肩膀上闻了闻，是刚刚洗澡留下的香味。  
魏伸洲手上正拿着一盒他刚买的套打趣他，“猫咪，你怎么那么少女，买了这个味道？你是不是洗过澡了？”  
“你别笑，上次买水蜜桃味的你还有什么脸笑我？！”  
魏伸洲也不回答，盯着张翰咧嘴笑。憨憨傻傻，活脱脱一只金毛。  
“哎！再笑头给你拧下来。”他夹锅里牛肉的手一抖，肉又滑回在冒泡的水里，“肉老了我才跟你说。”  
魏伸洲也见好就收，笑嘻嘻的把装草莓盘子和草莓味的套子一揽：“我到餐桌外面去等你。”  
“你滚。”张翰长腿一踹，彻底把人“请”出了厨房。  
  
02\.   
事情是也不知道从什么时候开始变味的。  
他手还没够到魏伸洲面前的草莓，就被捉住了手腕。张翰还没反应过来时，就被抱到了桌上。  
魏伸洲的手伸进了他的衣服里，开始捏他的腰。张翰下意识握住了对方手腕。  
“能不能别在这里？”张翰盯着对方的唇，用事先描摹唇的形状。他不敢对视魏伸洲的眼睛。  
魏伸洲也没有回话，单手抠开了一盒避孕套的盒子。  
“你翰哥年纪大了要点面子行不行？你，待会儿你哥回来了看到咋办？”  
“魏伸洋肯定不会让你，我翰哥擦桌子就是了。”魏伸洲丢下这么一句，就亲口堵住了张翰的嘴，把对方压在了桌上。  
张翰感到自己的氧气像往常一样被剥夺，他的头开始晕的——魏伸洲的吻总是非常具有占有欲，好像想占据他身上的每一个细胞，他却没办法拒绝，也没有办法换气。沉溺间他突然被松开，嘴突然被塞进一个草莓。长而有力的手指挑逗搅动，把草莓抵在后牙边碾碎，水汁携着甜美的滋味瞬间充斥口腔。  
有点带茧的指腹划过张翰的腹肌，向上一直找到他的乳首，然后是轻轻的按压。在这样的挑逗下，张翰的胸前瞬间就硬了起来，感觉血液全部往胸前涌，热而奇妙。魏伸洲把张翰右边挺翘的那一粒稍稍提起来，又按下去，再是轻轻地搓捻；同时他的手又向下探去，先是拉松了松紧裤，又伸向入最后一道屏障。  
“我翰哥，今天怎么想到穿三角内裤？”  
张翰感到耳边酥酥麻麻，热气激得他马上耳朵就红了起来，“我翰哥”这一似宣誓主权的称呼把他撩得不行；身下的性器被身前年轻的男人握住，摩挲挑逗，渐渐地挺起来，但他仍然不甘示弱：“又，不是穿给你看的。”  
他抬腿想踹对方，却无意顶到了对方胯间的硬物，脸变得更红了。  
魏伸洋也不恼，左手顺着向后方探去，“嗯？这不都扩张好了嘛？”  
张翰恼的不行，瞪了魏伸洲一眼，伸手搂住了对方脖子，用嘴堵住了对方还想说的话。  
  
03.  
当魏伸洋打开房门的时候，就听见自家猫咪轻细的哭叫声——猫爪一般撩拨着他。  
家里的空调开的很热，一股热气扑面而来，他把车钥匙往鞋柜上一放，就觉得自己下面已经硬的不行。  
自家弟弟顶着一张和自己极其相似的脸，双手掐着猫咪的细腰，用力操干着。猫咪全身赤裸，身上泛着美丽的粉红，还沾着精液，明显是射过的样子，衣服全部甩在地上。张翰柔韧性也不是吹的，舞者布满痕迹的身体也极其有力，双手手肘撑着桌子，腰向上抬起，把自己往魏伸洲性器上送。他全身唯一的支撑就是他们连接的地方。  
当魏伸洋一推开门时两人都注意到了，但谁也没有停下。  
魏伸洲自然装作不知道。张翰倒是没脸没皮，扭头对哥哥一笑，含着生理泪水的两眼一眯：“伸…伸洋…呃…你回来啦？”  
魏伸洲转头也看了他哥一眼，身下倒是没有停下，掐住身下猫咪的腰狠狠一捅。  
张翰被插得惊叫一声，本来笑唇声音就撩拨，在兴致中声音更加酥软撩人，魏伸洋心里狠狠一颤。  
“弟。”他似笑非笑，意思是质问魏伸洲为什么不等他就先玩起来了。  
双胞胎一个眼神就能意会。  
“还不是我翰哥他等不及了嘛。”  
魏伸洋听后回了自家弟弟一个质疑的眼神，但随即目光转到那盒草莓味的套子上时，却勾起了嘴角。  
张翰一边迎合着身下弟弟狰狞肉棒的侵犯，一边看向哥哥，示意着对方。他的头发被汗水打湿成一缕一缕的黏在额头上，细长的腿高抬，对着弟弟露出后面的软穴。被击到敏感一点时，头骤然一仰露出完美的脖颈，让人想舔舐啃咬他的喉结。  
魏伸洋扯了扯自己的皮带，翘走了过去，伸手摸了摸自家猫咪的脸，俯身亲了亲顺带揉了把头发，然后用领带蒙住了张翰勾人的泪眼。  
张翰明显一愣，泪水把领带濡湿，打算反抗：“…别蒙…”但他忘了，比起弟弟，喜欢微笑的哥哥更不是善类，甚至更加让人无法反抗。然后他就感觉到自己被翻了个面，肉棒却仍然硬生生地嵌在穴内，然后他被有一种抱孩子的方式拎到了床上。然后他被两双手摆成了一个趴跪的姿势。张翰轻笑一声，自然塌腰，把屁股高高起，让身后弟弟的肉棒再滑入自己的后穴深一些。视觉被剥夺，他更能听到身后魏伸洲被惊到的，充满欲望的呼吸声。他还闻到不合时宜的，却异常性感的草莓的甜香，混着咸湿的精液味。  
张翰感觉同样也变得敏感，前面熟悉的男人硬挺的下身轻触着他的脸，示意他含上。  
他伸舌舔了舔魏伸洋的柱身，他能感受到上面的脉络，然后恶趣味的用牙轻咬了咬对方的头端。  
魏伸洋怔了怔，然后不给对方丝毫反应时间，掐着对方脸全根没入，这是对自家猫咪的惩罚。  
张翰抬了抬下巴，他为了含住巨大的家伙下颌有些发麻，但是也只得乖乖的用舌头舔弄吮吸对方的阴茎，用嘴巴服务着自己的男人。感到猫咪的用力吞吐，魏伸洋不禁笑了笑，伸手向张翰胸前摸去。  
和当时魏伸洲不同，这简直是恶意玩弄。乳粒在指缝压弄，张翰敏感地腰一抬，身后魏伸洲的阴茎狠狠碾过花心。他的胸再一次肿胀，他心想，“明天如果穿衣服的话肯定会痛吧。”但这又很快被身后的快感冲过去，他被操的身前秀气的阴茎一颤一颤，最后又一次泄了精来。高潮的快感让他不由得把身后夹得更紧，魏伸洲按着他猛干了几次，最后射在了里面。  
敏感点被温热的水流冲刷，张翰全身舒服的打起颤来，前面魏伸洋的阴茎却把他的呻吟全部堵回，他做了一次深喉，感到魏伸洋射在了他嘴里。  
阴茎很快抽出，魏伸洋亲了亲张翰因为张的太久而合不上的嘴，“宝贝，吞下去好吗”张翰听得晕晕乎乎，乖乖照做。

04.  
晕晕乎乎中，张翰不由得回忆起他们第一次做的时候。在床上，正儿八经普普通通，如果忽略仿佛双腿被扯开，后面被撕裂的痛的话。他从没想过被两个比自己大一号的男人进入能有什么快感。两个人同时进入简直如同上刑，压腿都没有那么痛苦；轮流进入搞得来他体力都没法支撑。  
虽说三人行之前他没和魏伸洋少做，但是在两兄弟的攻势下他却有些奇妙的难为情。  
他也没办法拒绝两只金毛委屈的表情，一口一句的“我翰哥”。  
虽然他清楚地知道两只早已打开了新大门，但是最后他只有委屈自己，花了几个月去适应两兄弟，用他的话说，就是闭着眼睛他翰哥都分得清两兄弟的阴茎。魏伸洋总喜欢言语先行挑逗，做起来有些施虐倾向；而魏伸洲则是安静打桩做事的那一派。和平时反差巨大——平时魏伸洋总是宠着他，倒是魏伸洲经常跟。到了最后他张翰竟然有些沉溺于这种快感里了，爽得真的不行，他都有点怀疑自己是不是有些隐性的受虐倾向。  
果然魏伸洋把他抱了起来，蒙住眼睛的领带早已滑落，他睫毛微颤，知道后面会发生什么样的戏码。  
“想被我操后面吗？宝贝？”魏伸洋把龟头上端塞进张翰湿漉漉的小穴里，顺手揉掐了几下对方的软臀。“自己吃进去，三分钟。”魏伸洋轻轻笑道。  
张翰用一种极其淫荡的声音喘叫着，努力地吞吃着魏伸洋的性器，他感觉自己腿根肯定被磨的发红，可能还被掐的有点青，穴口也应该红肿了。他尽自己最快的速度吃到了身后男人的最底端，但还是被掴上了两巴掌。身后两块软肉颤动，他不由得回头瞪了一眼魏伸洋，却换来更狠的操干。  
魏伸洋也不故意去找敏感点，就是大进大出，操到位算是张翰自己赚着，张翰也只得自己调整角度，让男人毫不讲理的冲撞撞对地方。  
魏伸洲伸手抚慰着他的前端，极其富有观赏性地照顾他秀气的龟头。和自慰的感觉完全不同，他被摸的快要射出来，却又被弟弟堵住了铃口。他的头端涨的通红，只能一点一点渗出液体，魏伸洲也不松手，另一只手反倒玩弄起他的囊袋。  
他也不知道自己究竟什么时候才射出来，知道一根手指贴着身后魏伸洋的性器探入时才清醒过来。  
“一起？”是魏伸洲的询问。  
张翰下意识的就想逃，却被按了回去。魏伸洋的阴茎死死的把她钉在原地。  
魏伸洲骨节分明的手指沾着湿淋淋的润滑液探入。把肉壁撑开一个缝，然后是第二根手指。魏伸洋贴心塞了条毛巾在张翰嘴里，后者死死的咬着毛巾，强忍着疼痛，生理性的眼泪不止地流。  
然后是第三根手指。在手指的搅动下，肉穴仿佛重要可以吞吃两根肉刃。或者说是兄弟终于有些失去了耐心，魏伸洲把他的肉棒底在了他的后面。然后就是两根阴茎的冲撞。

张翰手死死抓住床单，眼神在泪水中异常迷离。从痛觉中他感受到快感像潮水般一阵一阵涌来，又像七月的热浪；他闻到了夏天草莓的甜香味，即使现在是寒冷的冬季。  
现在是草莓成熟的季节，是最好的年纪。  
他听见魏伸洋低声说爱他，魏伸洲应和的“我也是”；他感到他的两个恋人的精液射进他的体内，幸福满满，他然后昏睡过去。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢读到这里的人。


End file.
